Passing Travelers
by blackandwhitecherryblossom
Summary: He's moves quickly and stole my heart. I guess Shakespeare was correct. "Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind, And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind." ― William Shakespeare, A Midsummer Night's Dream
1. Paris, France

Passing Travelers

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter One: Paris, France

Sakura's Pov-

"Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind,  
and therefore is winged Cupid painted blind."  
― William Shakespeare

I let my hair unravel from the pony tail it was in and began to comb my hair. I collected my hair and combed the luscious, pink curls to the side and pinned it. My green eyes lit up when my dad pulled up to the airport. My best friends Hinata and Ino are traveling the world with me. We all graduated college and decided this would be a great experience. In reality, my father was sad to see me cry over my ex-boyfriend, Sai.

Anyways, I thought it was a great idea. My dad took out our luggage and watched us board the plane. We plan to spend at least six weeks in each city. "Sakura! This is going to be epic! Especially with all the shoes!" Ino said as we sat down. We couldn't get seats right next to each other so we used two seats. Ino and Hinata sat together and I sat in the row in front of them. 'I wonder who I'm sitting next to.' I thought as I pulled out my head phones.

I shut my eyes and put my stuff on the seat beside me. I was listening to A Thousand Years when I heard giggling. I felt my bag hit my jean clad legs and opened my emerald eyes. I looked up to see a handsome man with dark hair and dark eyes. "Do you mind?" The man asked. I observed the situation and moved the rest of my things. "Not at all." I replied and I observed him with interest. He sat down and put up his bag. Doing so caused his shirt to rile up a few inches, revealing his abs underneath his light shirt. His sweats were dangerously low that I saw his hip bones. I blushed as he sat back down.

"Sorry If I was too close for comfort." The man said as he texted someone. "It's fine." I replied as I stared at him in awe. "What's your name?" He asked out of the blue. "Sakura. Sakura Haruno. What's your name?" I asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke said in a cool tone. I just hummed In the End in my head as I peered at him from the corner of my eye.

Ino and Hinata haven't said I word since we got on the plane. I got out of my seat and turned around so I was facing the two and saw them ogling two handsome men. I snapped my fingers to get their attention and they looked over and gushed. "What?" I snapped in irritation. "Hm, seems like someone likes you" Hinata said in a low whisper. "What are y-you talking about?" I stuttered. "What Hinata means to say, is some guy is staring at your ass," Ino said as she switched her gaze to a handsome brunette. I looked over and saw Sasuke staring at my behind.

I blushed darkly and sat back down. "Your friends?" Sasuke asked as smirked like he knew something I didn't. "Sadly, yes." I replied. "I'm friends with the blonde idiot and the sarcastic brunette." Sasuke said.

"So, are you heading for Paris, France?" I asked. "Yep, we're staying for a little over six weeks." Sasuke looked up at me and looked down then returned his gaze to his iPhone. I looked down and realized the problem. My entire upper body was facing him and my hand was on his thigh.

"Us too. The two lovely ladies behind us. I said as I used my other hand to point backwards. Sorry." I muttered. I said as I removed my hand. In seconds his hand shot out and he grabbed my hand and placed it higher up on his thigh. "It's okay." He muttered as his eyes darkened.

I removed my hand and blushed. I decided to go to sleep.


	2. Getting OFF

Passing Travelers

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do not anything. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE PLOT!

Chapter Two: Getting OFF.

Sakura's POV-

I woke up and Sasuke was asleep. My head was on his shoulder and his arm was wrapped around my waist. 'I guess his arm was uncomfortable,' I thought as I looked down. My hand was still there. On. His. Thigh. 'Damn hand,' I thought. I checked my phone and it was four AM. Every passenger was asleep.

Sasuke looked very peaceful. I tried to escape his hold but that only caused him to clutch onto me tighter. Which caused me to wince slightly at the sudden pressure on my petite waist. I shook him awake and he noticed our position and instantly released his grip.

"I am very sorry." Sasuke said as he blushed slightly. "Are you traveling the world?" I randomly asked. "Yes, how'd you guess?" Sasuke asked. "Us too." I was shocked. "Where are you going next? Sasuke asked as he involuntary placed his hand on mine. I quickly removed mine and said, "Barcelona."

"Same. Well, do want us to travel with you three?" Sasuke asked. "Three strong men would probably help. I know a few languages, so does my friends." Sasuke told me. "I know a few. It would be less expensive with extra money. If we do put it all together." I told him pondering over it. "Where are you from?" Sasuke asked me.

Knowing we could possibly be roomies, I decided to tell him, "Kohona, what about you? I decided to ask. "Same." Sasuke uttered. 'Hn, we live in the dame city. Odd. How couldn't we have met sooner?' I thought.

We both decided we would ask each other's friends later. "So, who are your friends?" I asked. Sasuke turned and pointed at the two men my friends were ogling. "Shikamaru and Naruto." Sasuke said.

"What about you Sakura?" Sasuke asked. "I pointed at the sleeping women and said, "Ino and Hinata." I told him. "Okay, they don't seem _that _annoying." Sasuke commented. "What's your favorite movie? Sasuke asked me. "Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire. I cried when Cedric died." I told Sasuke. "What about you?" I asked him. "Deathly Hallows. Part Two." Sasuke said. "Favorite band or singer?" I asked.

"No doubt Cold Play. You?" Sasuke replied. "Ed Sheeran, he's amazing." I told him. "Favorite Harry Potter character?" I asked. "Harry Potter or Professor Moody. You?" Sasuke asked. "Sirius Black or Harry Potter." I told him. "I'm getting pretty tired it's six am. We get off in a few hours. Night I guess." Sasuke said as he turned and closed his eyes. I decided to do the same. I decided to listen to Ed Sheeran and I fell asleep again.

_Ironically, I was dreaming about the Iffle tower. I walked through it and decided to go up the stairs when Sasuke stopped me. "May I?" He smiled and leaned forward and took my hand. "Uh, ok. I guess." I said. Unsure of what was to happen next. Sasuke took my waist and pushed me against his body. I could feel the heat radiating off of him. 'What's going on? Why is he doing this?' I thought. I felt very creeped out and was very confused. Sasuke was shut his eyes and closed the gap between us. He was so close to my face. He leaned in and said, "Attention passengers, we will be landing in Paris soon. Put on your seatbelts. We will arrive shortly. Thank you." I looked at him in confusion. Then, I woke up._

I opened my eyes to see Sasuke reading a book. I stretched my tired body and yawned slightly. "Sleep well?" Sasuke bookmarked his book and averted his eyes from me for some strange reason. "Good, what book is that?" I asked. "A Midsummer's Night Dream." Sasuke replied. I nodded and took off my blanket. I turned around and noticed everyone was awake.

Anyways, I sat back in my seat and buckled my belt. "We are going through some turbulence. Hold on tight." Sasuke said. I latched onto his bicep and buried my head into his shoulder. We were shaking violently. Then we landed. "Thank you for flying with us." I heard a man say over the intercom.

Sasuke got up and got his things out of the cubby above me. He also got my things as well. "Thank you." I told him as I put my iPhone in my bag. We got up and stretched. (Okay I have never been on a plane. So. But I have been on a jet. When I was seven. Okay.)

We all clapped for the crew. A job well done. We walked out and we went to wait for our luggage. "FOREHEAD!" Ino yelled. I turned around and looked at Sasuke and forgot they had no clue. Sasuke waited for me and I walked back. "Sorry, let's go." I told her. We all left and went to wait for our luggage. "Um guys?" I said nervously. Shikamaru and Naruto looked at Sasuke and Ino and Hinata looked at me. "Sasuke and I were thinking and we thought it would be cheaper if we traveled together." I said as I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Okay, forehead." Ino said. "I think this is a good idea," Hinata said.

"What do you two think?" Sasuke asked the two males. "Whatever. Troublesome." Shikamaru said. "Uh, okay. We will make this work, believe it!" Naruto somewhat yelled. "Good," I smiled. We collected our luggage and Sasuke called a driver. "We will only need three rooms." Sasuke said on the phone. "Thank you sensei." Sasuke hung up and sighed.

Everyone got into the cab and we drove to the hotel. The hotel we were staying in was rather expensive.

A/N: Sorry If it wasn't long. I just don't want so many things happen in one chapter. But next chapter I will add more detail so it will be longer. And I HIGHLY recommend that everyone should watch Harry Potter and listen to Ed Sheeran. Also, YES, I have read Shakespeare okay? I own Hamlet, Romeo and Juliet, A Midsummer's night dream, the merchant of Venice and Macbeth. Just getting that out there. Also, I am a freshman in high school. So, yep. That is it.- AKIRA! ^_^


End file.
